


Сборщики трупов

by mnogabukv, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Тексты M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021 [8]
Category: Blame! (Manga)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Angst, Deathfic, Minor Character Death, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Work Contains Fandom Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Трупы после войны для кого-то - нажива, для кого-то работа.Многие поколения сборщиков трупов в разные века замечали этого человека.
Series: Тексты M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177682
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021





	Сборщики трупов

**Author's Note:**

> Доктор Франкенштейн, Гробовщик, голова Мимира, персонажи фильмов «Голова профессора Доуэля», «Ночной сторож/Ночное дежурство» (дат. Nattevagten), «Я – не серийный убийца».  
> Коса персонажа бретонского фольклора Анку заточена с обратной, внешней стороны, а не с внутренней. Анку выбрасывает косу лезвием вперед, от себя.  
> Войны – Семилетняя (1756—1763) , «Тридцатилетняя война» — условное название ряда военных конфликтов в Священной Римской империи германской нации и Европе, продолжавшихся с 1618 по 1648 год и затронувших в той или иной степени практически все европейские страны.  
> Столе́тняя война́ (фр. Guerre de Cent Ans, англ. Hundred Years' War) — серия военных конфликтов между Королевством Англия и её союзниками, с одной стороны, и Королевством Франция и её союзниками, с другой, длившихся примерно с 1337 года по 1453 год.  
> Основной сеттинг фоном – «Blame!»  
> 

Вечерело. Бой постепенно затих. День на погибших и, соответственно, на трофеи выдался прямо-таки _урожайным_.

С раннего утра, как завязалась артиллерийская перестрелка, так и до самого полудня битва попеременно то затихала, то разгоралась с новой силой. 

Трупы убитых сначала выносили по одному в мешках, а затем наваленными чудовищными снопами на повозках. Словно рабочий Анку малость переусердствовал и поработал своей специфической косой, как неким подобием механического комбайна.

И какие же удивительно раздраконенные попадались трупы!

Этот без головы, с развороченной грудной клеткой. Тот с обезображенным лицом, с некогда веселыми небесно-голубыми глазами, вытекшими из глазниц, с выпотрошенным нутром, заливающим все вокруг багряно-зловонной вязкой жижей вперемешку с ошметками слизи и полупереваренным содержимым человеческого кишечника. 

Человек в высоком цилиндре и викторианском плаще, любовно выискивал особенно живописно раскуроченные экземпляры.

Вот, нашел вполне пригодную с остатками плечевой кости почти целиком сохранившимися костями предплечья, кожей и сухожилиями конечность. Сгодится, чтобы приделать какому-нибудь невзыскательному мертвяку, художественному творению очередного Франкенштейна, новую руку. 

А вот там копошится над грудой неопознанных ошметков тел то ли современный ученый, то ли маскирующийся под него маг-алхимик. Из тех, что любит оживлять и коллекционировать говорящие мудрые, или не очень, головы.

Есть и пожива любителям чего-нибудь «погорячее». Жертвы Нанкинской резни – преимущественно мирные китайские жители, женщины, старики и дети.

Вспоротые животы, разорванные доблестным самурайским мечом промежности женщин.

Кто-то умудрился, не покривившись лицом, вырвать из раззявленных в истошном, немом крике ртов золотые коронки, а с окоченевших когтистых рук сорвать перстни, печатки, обручальные кольца и прочие драгоценные побрякушки. Сноровка, приобретенная за прошедшие сотни лет и череду нескончаемых войн. Семилетних, тридцатилетних, столетних… Победители собирали трофеи, сборщики трупов – памятные опознавательные вещи и то, что может еще пригодиться живым. Оружие, доспехи и одежду.

Говорят, что среди могильщиков и работников похоронных бюро часто попадаются серийные маньяки и любители мертвечины. Может, кто и взаправду кое-какие ненужные для благопристойного внешнего вида органы незаметно сожрет, а кто-то предпочитает в размякшее от гнилостного процесса нутро свой блудливый орган втихомолку присунуть.

Самым безэмоциональным типом, относившимся к выполняемой им обязанности, как к ежедневно повторяющемуся монотонному труду, был тот паренек, вооруженный всего лишь гравитационно-лучевым эмиттером.

Новички, только что подоспевшие разгребать Освенцим на предпоследней мировой войне, насмехались над ним по незнанию, что уж часто таскает трупы. Прямо как заботливый муравей, запасающийся мелкой соломинкой перед дождем, снующий туда-сюда этаким непрерывным конвейером. Может, трахает каждый раз труп, который посимпатичнее и посвежее? Или, может, все-таки ест? Или перерабатывает вторичную органику в питательные брикеты?

Как бы то ни было, время и прогресс все-таки берут свое.

Смерть давно механизирована, это не безликий и одинокий скелет с косой, а унифицированный промышленный гигант под сертифицированной маркой NN- инкорпорейтед.

Вестники смерти уже не мифические Танатос или Анку, а обезличенные фигуры, вроде рабочих механизмов и шестеренок.

Кое в каких мирах, смерть - это товар и уже обратимый, коммерчески выгодный продукт.

А Килли все ищет сетевые терминальные гены.


End file.
